The School House - Crawlers part 12
by Awatere11
Summary: Now they are there they need some form of order before Ianto feels safe enough to loosen those arse cheeks. Plans are afoot to turn this school into a viable comfortable home, let's see how they settle into this lovely old place that definately needs a tweak or two... oh, and get that stock.
1. Chapter 1

1

The night had been eventful, their arrival mixed and they had spent it huddled in the dark in the room that had been the headmaster's office, all talking quietly as the open fire warmed them both with heat and light. Now as dawn approached Ianto knew it was time to talk about the future, his mind already full of things he needed to get out so he settled in the large wing backed arm chair and started to talk.

"We can't live in the dark, we need to be able to move about without fear but still stay hidden, I think I know a way to make that possible." He began and everyone grew silent as they turned to listen "First we need black paint. I suggest we paint the windows black that we cannot cover with curtains at night. The West side of the school will be plunged into darkness as well and this is where we will live at night, lights able to be on and fires lit without fear of them being seen from the road. The East side gets most sun so during the day we can enjoy that side in the daytime with the kids."

"Shit" Scot said, the cuss sounding strange from such a small one as he nodded, "That's a great idea."

"Well, two stairwells, it makes sense." Ianto agreed, "We can get that sorted while we check out what rooms can be closed off to conserve heat for winter. the night stairwell needs blacking out, the daytime one is safe to leave as is."

"But it get awful dark at night, with no moonlight how do we get up and down the stairs?" a little voice asked as green skin paled in the firelight, "I is afraid of candles."

"Tosh and Crypto can have a look at the generator in the morning, see what we need to get it going. While they do that anyone not painting windows can start going room by room turning off light switches and TVs stuff. A lot of things were probably on when the power quit. We need to start with everything off except a couple of lights or it might overload the genny if we can get the ancient thing going. OK?"

Anyone agreed and were currently implementing the plan, a red marker to mark each room turned off and a blue one to mark if there was something in the room that might be useful to go back later when they had more time to explore. The two little girls were together, wanting to paint and get messy as they revelled in the fun of it, the past weeks fading away.

Gwen stuck close to Ianto, not as able to shake the fears she had faced out in the dark and Rhys felt useless in his inability to comfort her. Jack saw this, as did Ianto and after lunch Jack called Rhys over, "I have a job for you."

"Yeah?"

"Ianto and I will move the stock tonight, I need some strong eyes out there in the dark protecting this place. How would you like to learn to shoot" Jack offered and Rhys looked surprised so he added, "You are a strong man, a good man and I think you could be a good guard. She needs to see that, to feel safe. Relax. Seeing you walking around with a gun might help that."

By the afternoon he felt confident, happy and they agreed that he was efficient enough to have a pistol that he placed in the holster and attached to his belt with a degree of pride, then showed Gwen who shone with delight as she clung to him.

"Good idea Cariad, she might be OK now" Ianto said softly, his fear of leaving her to muster that night niggling and he was pleased Jack had found a solution to that problem. The only remaining one watching then sullenly from the floor.

"When do you go?"

Ianto knelt and addressed Mica like she was the only one in the universe, "I will leave shortly, dusk approaches and I must travel in the fading light so the horses are used to moving in the dark over the terrain before it swallows us. We will take time, the horses are slower than vehicles but it is necessary so they know the ground and are comfortable returning this way in darkness. They need comfort too."

"All this for milk."

"And meat, and don't forget free lawn mowing" he poked her and she frowned as she looked around the room and settled on him again.

"We will be OK?"

"Yes. Me, Jack and Crypto are going the rest stay here" Ianto nodded then Scout spoke.

"I can ride. I want to help" he said calmly, "Besides, you two have talking to do in the dark, another set of eyes is warranted."

Ianto looked over at his cousin and nodded as Jack agreed that size does not limit effectiveness.

Also, Scout knew damned well they were doing something else in the dark that needed extra help, his gaze meeting his kin's.

They needed that recon in the town if they were going to make it.

They had to go back and look at their enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The horses were calmly ambling along as Scout pushed his ahead and glanced at the two men before moving past, his eyes an unnatural blue glow.

"Can you do that too?" Jack asked.

"Yes I can" Ianto replied as his eyes shone a darker blue and then faded away, "But really it's just showing off. I can see perfectly fine without that."

Jack snorted, now reassured that Scout was being childlike and enjoying himself, "So … he's small for being so old. If that's true how old is Mica really?"

Ianto glanced at him and smiled, "She is six, like I said. She is not…she's only part me. Her other parental is different so … she has a drop of me, nothing more. I'm not pure anyway, only half Jotunn."

"So, she's quarter, being your daughter" Jack pushed a little and the nod was slight as Ianto agreed, glancing over to see the distant rider in the mist "And her mother?"

Ianto slowed the horse making Jack stop as well and he turned to Jack, "I will say this here, now in the darkness with no other ears around. I birthed her, but I think you know that too."

"I considered" Jack nodded, "I thought maybe but as you say, you are half. Half human."

Ianto hummed and Jack saw that he had miscalculated, "No?"

"Half something else, yes" Ianto was furtive, his eyes sliding to the other rider and it occurred to Jack that Scout didn't know. Ianto was whispering something he hadn't told his cousin. Jack decided to drop it, to show some respect and accept that Ianto was prepared to be honest.

"So, will she age as a human would or like a Gallifreyan or Amerstral will she slow as she reached puberty?" Jack surmised softly, "Will she become her adult self and remain that way for some time?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded "once we reach an adult form we seem to stall out and remain…we age slowly and a year to us is a hundred to a human."

Jack knew he was gripping his reins too tightly and tried to relax his hands as he swallowed. Might he have really found a mate that might last? Bar death?

"Ah. Death is just a change of pace, you are not the only one who can reset" Ianto sighed, "I was saddened to find she hadn't got that as well … she is half mortal so she will have the one life, hopefully be it a long one but … not as long as mine. I will lose her one day, this I know. Maybe she will have a couple hundred…five or six? Who knows…but not the length I think I might have."

"And how long might that be?"

How long it a piece of sting?" Ianto smiled and Jack could see it in the semidarkness as the moon shone down, "I am as clueless as you are Boeshane Boy. All I know is that we both hear the drums, we both know the beat of the universe and have danced to it."

Jack pondered this strange statement, the memories of dancing…. He glanced at Ianto again, "Who is your father then?"

"My father? Ah. Jotunn, he was a royal guard that my mother took a liking to when she was marauding about being a right cow blowing things up and trying to save the worlds" Ianto smiled as he thought of her, "She was a flighty one, didn't really want a child and when my father met her again in male form I was gifted as a show of affection. Then … my parental was gone, ran away and I was raised Jotunn for the first few years, then we came to Earth. Rhiannon had been my father's from a previous lover so we are …were half siblings. Being Jotunn she was a good woman who took Mica in when I found myself compromised. It was a silly mistake, an accident. I was undercover and my job was to keep my mark contained and happy. Hyper Vodka is a bad idea. I knew as soon as it had happened, but I had to save the universe didn't I. As per usual, is it is in my DNA a good man must do a bad thing so others didn't. But I woulnd't take back a moment as it gave me my little Mimi."

"OK, I am getting confused now" Jack stopped the gorses again and turned to Ianto, "Mica is part…"

"Draxion "

"Shit."

"And while we are dropping clangers and being honest, you can stop pretending you are even remotely anything but the naughty boy who gained a touch of the Tardis. I know who you are, I have known you since you became, I felt you in the void, and I felt the tear as Rose looked through space and time and declared her love. You are Jack. I am Ianto. We both know my Dam, you died for him and I have yet to meet him without the need to kill him."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah" Ianto smirked, "You have kissed the man who rides around in a blue box slaying monsters, and now you have bedded the child who was abandoned by him as easily as he ran from you."

Ianto urged his horse ahead as Jack sat stunned.

Well now, that was a kick in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They left the stock grazing and rode the short distance to the top of the ravine to look down over the town, lights visible as people moved about in the main street.

"They have power" Scout said.

"No" Jack corrected gently, "They have batteries. Looks like they are doing their own recon. They are not being covert so they must be the main group we have problems with"

"Damn it" Ianto sighed, "But it does show they are not looking for us. I suggest we go home and put a big fucking line though this place. I know there are things down there we need but I would rather travel further in the other direction and hope that there is not another group of fucktards that way in the far township."

Jack wanted to say something but could see Ianto was waiting for it and the nervousness told Jack he was expecting something negative so after a while, when he was sure they were far from the township he started to sing 'Home on the Range' with an exaggerated drawl which has Scout sniggering and then joining in.

Once they had grown quiet Jack let his horse wander closer to Ianto's and he reached out to tap his foot against Ianto's "Hey… I might have kissed him but I never wanted to bed him. I want to bed you. You ... I want to be with you. I might have followed him like a puppy dog…Ianto, I want to walk beside you as a wolf might his bond mate. Do you hear me? I do not see him. I not think him. I see you and you are exotic, sexy and incredibly fuckable. I think that you are like…like…the enhanced version of my childhood wish for a mate."

"A wish?"

"When I was little I used to make wishes when I threw my reed doll offerings to the fire, back when I thought such things were real" Jack snorted, "I would make little dolls as sacrifices. I wished for a bond mate that was the same size, same strength but kinder. Even then I knew I would be cruel sometimes. I wished that he or she would be forgiving, loving and would be the one wiling to provide me with a child."

"You don't want to provide?" Ianto was interested now.

"As a little one I saw my mother give birth to Gray. I saw her fear, pain and the blood. It scared the shit out of me. Learning that males can do that…the idea that my baby would come from my penis gave me nightmares where it would explode and weird things that as an adult I know is not true. The birth canal is created and such but… it still freaks me out. Besides… I did try in the end." Jack sighed and then grimaced, "I lost it. Was almost full term so… I held him in my hands and wept. Never wanted to suffer that disappointment and failure again."

"I am sorry Jack" Ianto was touched that Jack was sharing such an intimate and sad thing, Scout listening along with Crypto silently, their own thoughts on the matter swirling.

"I have fathered children, have been a shit father too" Jack continued, "My daughter Alice…she …well. she's gone now but her and her son Stephen were all I had left. I knew as soon as it went tits up that they were gone. Londoners. I accepted it. Now… Mica is everything I love about little girls. Their sass, their giggles and wide eyes. I wanted a son and he was the only one that I got. Every baby I seeded to another has been female. Like … a punishment maybe for failing to carry. I know it's silly but I can't help but wonder if it is like that."

"I didn't want to either, she was a shock I assure you" Ianto sighed, "I was not sure if I could even do it. Silly... Had no choice did I."

Jack laughed and nodded as he felt things ease, "Ianto, I have feelings for you. I mean… real ones that are deep. I want this to go somewhere, even if it's just a 'for now' thing for you. OK?"

"But you would like it to be a 'for some while' sort of thing?" Ianto glanced at him as did Scout as Crypto snorted and lopped ahead again, knowing the answer.

"I would love a 'forever' kind of thing but I will settle for another warm night against you" Jack admitted as he looked up at the stars.

"Good" Ianto said so softly it was a whisper in the back of Jack's mind, "Good, yes….good. Because I am a forever kind of guy."

Ianto kicked his horse and moved after Scout as Jack grinned so wide he wondered if his teeth were showing in the moonlight.

Sounded like the best plan they had come up with yet.

Yep.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was silent as they moved the stock, Jack knew it had cost him a lot to even say it out loud, even more so as there was clearly no sign of this man…this…fake god who had not come to fix this. Jack had not even thought of him in all this, now he wondered why the hell he was letting this happen to what he himself claimed was his favourite planet. To his son? Jack glanced at the straight backed rider that trotted past and felt sorrow in the knowledge that Ianto had wondered this as well, maybe blaming himself for not being able to fix things either. This…this….

"Clusterfuck" Crypto said as he trotted past as well, his tongue hanging out.

"Yeah" Jack agreed sagely, "It certainly is buddy. Shit. No wonder you felt safe with him. No wonder I did. He is an honest man. A rarity in itself but…surely the Doctor knows about him"

"He has a habit of leaving things behind. Scarves... hats... people" Crypto snorted and Jack felt a soft tremor then knew Ianto was hurting from the conversation so he changed the subject.

"Mimi was excited about the piano, can she play?"

Ianto lit up and they spent the next half hour talking music, Jack breaking into song as they neared the school and Ianto joined in as Jack found himself more enamoured as they harmonised. Crypto watched them bond more and hoped Ianto would find comfort, they needed comfort and Jack was clearly trying.

Mica was waiting, running to help Rhys with the gates like a big girl and Jack wondered if she wanted to help up on the horse with him then laughed as her arms shot up so he could lean down and pick her up. He scooped her into the saddle in front of him and cuddled her, kissing her little head as he felt a rush of love for the little one who was gleefully placing her hands over his to feel the reins.

Ianto watched as Crypto asked him if he was OK. Ianto nodded and then turned to watch Gwen approach with a solemn look. "What's wrong?"

"I can't work out the room with Bub … they are all nice but all single rooms" she said softly, "I was wondering if we could bust out a wall or …"

"The Headmaster's Office where we all slept last night" Ianto said gently as he drew her close, feeling brotherly as she reminded him of Rhiannon "It has the side room for study and laying out tomes. If you and Rhys take that office we can clear out the side room and make it a little nursery. I want to take the library, you know I love books. Mimi can take the little reading nook for her snuggle pace and Jack and I will take the mezzanine level over the reference books, it's large enough for a bed and some things up there, I can spend days in those books with coffee. Also a wonderful big open fire and hearth. We will be next door to one another then, if you need me in the night."

She leaned against him, "Ianto, I know we started off on the wrong foot and I am so sorry."

"I know. I think we were both too stressed to see one another as friends. It's changed, we know one another now. I know you act from emotions and I don't. We will find a way to make it work, yeah? I want to be friends, we need one another." Ianto reasoned.

"I need you a hell of a lot more than you need me" she laughed as she hugged him.

"Yes but without you I would have no sister at all" Ianto smiled, "I need one of those to fuss over. Tosh feels more like a buddy or co-conspirator."

Gwen smiled as she touched his face, stroking his cheek "I am sorry. We lost so much, all of us have and I am selfish with my whinging. I know you've done so much to keep us safe, I know we owe you so much."

"Hush now, family do not need to say thanks, right?" Ianto hugged her and then began to walk away, "Now I need you humans to get back on the concrete steps while we complete the invisibility defences."

Everyone stepped back with confusion and Jack released Mica who ran to stand and hold hands with Ianto and Scout, their deep hum starting to make their bones rattle.

"Look at the grass" Owen whispered and they all looked down to see it grow before their eyes, the fruit trees bloom and the hedgerow bulk out then hands were released and silence descended.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked around "Shit. We pushed a bit hard kids."

"We did this Tadda?" Mica asked with awe and Ianto looked over at the others with concern but saw only acceptance.

"I knew it!" Andy said gleefully, "She's yours. That makes sense, so cute and all."

Ianto snorted, "Yes. OK? I am a bit of what Scout is. Mica is mine and also part alien, OK?"

"Nah" Rhys snorted, "Didn't ya hear? We're all X-Men now!"

The giggling started.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was right about the rooms… of course he was and Andy wanted a classroom for him and Crypto. They soon had tables shoved together to form a large area where crafts could be done and Ianto was touched to see that he was thinking of the children as he laid out art supplies he had dug up telling them it meant they didn't have to put things away or anything.

Owen and Tosh chose another room… yeah … science lab. Both of them liking the sterile feel of the place. The medical bay was apparently state of the art and soon Owen was in there with Tosh cataloguing things.

The news on the generator was not as bad as Ianto had feared and now he knew they just needed diesel his thoughts turned to different places they might find some. He knew another Recon was needed, would be essential to see them settled especially with the baby coming. Jack found him standing in the back yard staring at the back of the property with a soft frown.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked as he approached.

"Thinking of air surveillance" Ianto said as he looked up and considered, "Ya know if a drone flew over it wouldn't see much, not once we've moved the RVs."

"To where love?"

Ianto looked at him and Jack realised his slip, deciding to own it and grin at him with a waggle of eyebrows. To his delight Ianto considered and decided to allow it, his own smile warm. "The gymnasium. They will all be undercover but I have to measure the doorway."

"That is a good idea" Jack turned to look at the large doors, also calculating if they would have to come off to fit the RVs in there. "If we back them in then if we have to bug out in a hurry we can drive through the glass walls and just go for it. Quick getaway. You already a plan G…or is it H?"

Ianto snorted and shoved him playfully then pulled him in and to Jack's delight he kissed him then whispered, "Cheeky"

"What else is bothering you then?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto look out again.

"The diesel. I don't want it in the house…school… you know what I mean. I'm thinking it might fit under that copse of trees."

"I like the idea of calling it home. Let's call it Home Base, yeah? Diesel? You have a thought on that too MacGyver?"

"Gods, that's showing our age that we even know that show. Well … Rhys is a truck driver. We might steal …ah…acquisition a tanker" Ianto said and looked at Jack who took a calming breath as he now knew Ianto has hedging about asking about a recon. Then he reasoned that of course there had to be another attempt, the last one hadn't exactly been a success and Ianto was still secretly spinning out about Gwen.

"And where do we get that?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Well… that way. In Coventry they have a road working company that might have a tanker or something we can pinch. Also … a tractor or something might be nice if we are going big."

"Go big then go home?" Jack giggled.

"Stop it, you are playful today" Ianto started to giggle too, turning to hug him again, "What do you want anyway? Lurking about?"

"Well, our little girl wants to have a cuddle and a conversation about sleeping arrangements, she got some idea about a little nook and cranny?" Jack frowned, "I don't know what she means."

"Ah, the reading nook in the library. She caught a thought of mine. I want us in the library, our bed up in the mezzanine level that is currently used for storage. We could fit our bed up there. My grandfather's desk and such in the main area where I can see out the window while keeping my lists straight. That large fireplace would be nice in the evenings. When we don't want to be sociable we can enjoy some firelight" Ianto smiled and Jack thought it over then nodded.

"That's a great idea" Jack lit up, "She can have all the books she can read in her area then … oh. Lots of room. Do we need ALL the books?"

"Why?"

"If we move or burn the crap ones we can have storage for stuff as well" Jack said and Ianto faced him with a look of amusement.

"Like…a gun or six?"

Jack sniggered and pulled Ianto in then whispered, "Let's go see it that mezzanine level is large enough for two full grown men rolling about wrestling."

"Wrestling? Is that what we're calling it these day. Lordy, I am so out of date with these things" Ianto quipped as he start to walk away then called back, "Come on Cariad. Don't keep me waiting."

You didn't have to ask twice.

Not this guy.

Not that guy.

Seems that level was more than large enough for a large queen sized mattress…bedding to come later. When there was time.

If ya know what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

6

In the end everyone wanted to be on the ground floor which pleased Ianto as it meant they could close off the other floors and just warm the ground level, the old boiler not having to work so hard. Using the stairs for roof access only meant a more secure facility as well. This also meant they needed fuel for said boiler, Ianto checking and seeing that coal would be needed. Again a truck would be needed, preferably a tip one they could load up from a local source and he went to Rhys for a conversation, this man a Truckee who knew what Ianto was talking about. He was surprised to learn that Ianto could drive a truck as well. Of course he could, many a scene to be set needing heavy machinery ya know.

Then Ianto went into the library and found Jack there with Mica rearranging books so she had all the books she liked on low shelves in the little annex that was to be her room. Jack glanced up and smiled as he watched Ianto add some books to the 'burn' pile with obvious reluctance.

"Come on love, we can't keep them all. Some are on other languages" Jack argued, "The same books repeated."

Ianto hesitated and then sighed, "OK then. We get rid of the German ones, only me and Mica read that language."

"You know German."

Ianto stared at him blankly and Jack sniggered, "Of course you do. I bet you know every bloody language."

"I am fluent where as you and Owen would likely only remember the cuss words" Ianto replied and Jack sniggered some more as he nodded and proceeded to say bad words in several languages, Galactic Standard having Ianto's eyes widening, then Boeshanninan had him seizing him.

"What was that?"

"Boeshanninan" Jack said softly, "My home language."

"Teach me" Ianto demanded, "Gods, one I've not heard before. Lovely, I had given up hope."

Jack thought he couldn't be any cuter but the little childlike expression was so cute that he had to kiss that pert nose. Ianto wrinkled it and then rubbed it on his shirt as Jack laughed and cuddled him, "Tell you what, I will set that fire for tonight, yeah? You sort that bed and I will….what?"

"Did you just make me the wife?"

Jack roared as he lifted Ianto off his feet and threw him over his shoulder, slapping his arse as he leapt around the library, Ianto yelling and kicking. Mica stormed out of her 'room' "Hey! Stop rude wording! Besides, no louding in the library!"

Jack slammed his mouth shut as he looked at her angry face, then she added "And Taddy has to pee!"

Jack snorted and put Ianto down who had turned beetroot red as he raced for the loo and Jack crouched to pull her close, "Sorry pumpkin. I was just annoying him."

"I know, he likes you doing that. He didn't do much child things ya know. Why he wants me to do lots" she said sadly, "I don't know … what can we do now? This place still doesn't feel right."

"Well … it's still a school. We need to make it less... schooly… more homely" Jack shrugged.

"Schooly. That's not a word!"

Must be or how could I say it madam?"

She frowned then stated to giggle as she shoved at him and leaned in "How?"

"For a start, the colour is gross. Let's go see if there is paint in the caretaker's shed. Something other than boring beige and yellow. Blerg" Jack said, "Then we paint the hell out of this place. Bright, messy and maybe some stupid. Why not? If it's ours."

"Yes!" she crowed.

"Yes what" Ianto said as he returned.

"We are gonna get paint and mess this place up. Can I write my name?" she said in a rush and Ianto laughed, looking at Jack.

"Tell ya what, you can write all three names and an arrow to show this is our space. Yeah?" he said with amusement and she frowned.

"What about Crypto?"

Ianto looked at Jack and then said softly "I think he wants to spend time with Andy, they are becoming friends. Maybe sometimes with us but…sometimes he wants to cuddle with Andy. Grup cuddles."

"EW" she wrinkled her nose, "Really? Doesn't that get sweaty?"

"Yes" Jack said as he scooped her up and swung her about as she squealed, "Come on. Paint missy!"

Ianto sat back in his heels and watched them go as he pondered this place and time, the man who was calmly claiming his daughter.

The voice in the back of his mind that whispered such negative things, such sour things. The one Crypto hated so much was now hissing like a snake that it wouldn't last. Jack would see him for the weak fool he was and take her. Leave him.

He would lose everything. Fuck up somehow.

Ianto rose and swallowed it down, hating that part of himself he had always had, since birth this inner 'twin' had punished and wheedled. He knew it was himself, he knew it was like a sort of self harm but there was no way to shake it off.

All he could do was believe it was there to make sure it didn't happen like a worst case scenario kinda thing.

Gods, he hated being a pessimist.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was walking down the long hallway and slowed as he saw Rhys up a ladder with Scout watching intently from the ground. "What are you two up to?"

Scout smiled as he turned to face him "We are taking down these Exit signs. They are a glow in the dark plastic see?"

'That's right" Ianto agreed as he accepted one already in the little man's hands, "So?"

"So, first we thought of placing them about in the case of a power cut. If the genny goes out or we are under attack in the middle of the night or something. Then we realised the stairs would be a black hole. We are going to see how many we have and put them in the stairwell. We think we might get enough to cut them into strips and place on the edge of the steps for the stairs so even in the middle if the night each step is clearly marked so no one trips running up and down them in an emergency."

"What an amazing idea" Ianto said with glee, "Brainpower cousin."

"Rhys thought of it" Scout said without caring, "He is clever. I love his brain."

"Good. Good." Ianto patted the small shoulder affectionately, "I seem to remember that he likes chess too."

Scout's face lit up as he glanced up "Teddy bear? You play chess my man?"

Rhys looked down with equal affection and Ianto was touched to see that they had bonded and become firm friends already, "Gonna thrash ya later if ya like!"

Scout roared with mirth as he argued with him and Ianto left them to it, walking to the kitchen where he found Gwen. "Hey, what's up?"

"This cafeteria is huge and horribly boring. I want to clear out all these four person round tables and chairs. We bring in some large tables that we can put together from the classrooms to make a nice big one so we can eat tougher. Also, maybe some couches and things so the kids have a flop area while snacking and such? Maybe it will help enforce the 'food is to stay in one place' rule so we don't have half eaten food all over the house. Mice ya know."

"Brilliant idea Gwen" Ianto smiled, "You and that man of yours are firing on all cylinders today. Sleep well did you?" Ianto asked then poked her, "Like…tired out?"

She giggled as she shoved at him and he smiled.

The Crypto wandered past in human form talking with Andy who was arguing about a colour scheme for their room and he saw that things had changed. They were not in survival mode anymore and everyone had started…relaxing.

Ianto went to find Jack and was not surprised to find himself drawn to the roof where Jack and Toshiko were fine tuning some cameras and motions sensors as Jack made notes on ones that needed to be placed at the perimeters for full coverage while Owen raced about on his motorbike enjoying the freedom as he planted them.

"Hey, guess what!" Ianto said as he strode towards them and they both turned, Jack's face lighting up and Ianto felt a twist of delight as he saw it.

"What's that handsome?" Jack called out.

"This is becoming a home!" Ianto said as he reached them and kissed Jack then turned and kissed Tosh's cheek as well, her blush pretty as she grinned at him and accepted a hug. "Mimi and that green skinned monster are pulling everything out of the maintenance cupboards and itemising them, apparently we have SOOOOO much bog paper they are building a bog roll fort."

Jack laughed and hugged him against him as he looked out over the school's compound, "The fencing is looking good, not visible from the road. Owen checked and like you said, from the main road this place doesn't exist."

"And we plan to keep it that way" Ianto agreed, "We can wait this out … whatever this it right?"

"We can live" Jack agreed as he knew what he was being asked, "We will plan, compile and settle in before the snows."

"Good plan" Ianto said like it was all Jack's idea and even Toshiko laughed as Jack hugged him tightly again and kissed him longer, more lovingly and then they laughed.

Down below a horse was wandering about on the trimmed tennis court looking at the net with interest then raised its tail to …well … fertilise?

This might work.

Ianto was going to do all he could to ensure it.

.

.

.

.

So ends this section and next will be a recon that actually works, not that direction but another where they might have more luck. I will call it … "Bravo Major Tom"


End file.
